Blades and Bottles
by Rayjpop
Summary: What does a razor, pills and Logan have in common? Read to find out. Carlos/Logan AU Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had this idea in my head for quite a while and I decided to write it! I hope you enjoy it. This will be a oneshot! Please review.

Warning/Disclaimer: There will be some Emo!Logan and language that might make you uncomfortable, especially if you don't like Carlos/Logan. I don't own anything excpet the plot!

**Blades and Bottles**

**Carlos POV**

After spending the afternoon at the pool I was ready to relax and maybe fall asleep for a while before dinner. I noticed that Logan wasn't in the living room and when I entered our shared room he wasn't there either. The bathroom door however was shut and locked. 'Typical Logan,' I thought, 'Always so paranoid.' I laid down on my bed and waited. Ten minutes had passed and he remained in the bathroom. I got off my bed and knocked on the bathroom door, no anwer. I knocked again and still nothing. I started to worry, the bathroom was oddly quiet, at least I thought it was until I heard something crash inside.

"Logan? Are you alright?" I asked knocking on the door. Silence answered me so I started to freak out. I pounded on the door and eventually kicked it open.

I screamed. Logan. The blade. Pills scattered everywhere. Blood and lots of it. I reacted quickly, calling 911 and informing the operator that I needed paramedics. I grabbed a few towels, pressing them to the open cuts on his wrist. I saw his eye open for half a second and then close. I cried and begged whoever was listening to keep him alive. Paramedics rushed in and took over. I fell backwards in the corner of the bathroom and watched in horror. All the equipment just to keep him alive. Someone asked me what happened and I told him all I knew. He asked about the pills and I said I didn't know if he took any, that I found them like this. He thanked me and left following the others out the door leaving me with his blood on my hands.

I continued crying my eyes never leaving the blood filled tub. I couldn't move, it was like every thing stopped working. I wanted this all to be just a bad dream but the blood was real. I heard Kendall shouting from the open door. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just continued sobbing. He came into the bathroom and immediately rushed to my side. He thought the blood was mine and asked me what happened.

"L-Logan...ra-razor...pills. Th-the blood...so m-much blood. I-I tried to h-help..." I couldn't manage to get a word out without sobbing. He pulled out his phone and called who I assumed to be his mother.

"Shh, Carlos. Logan will be fine." Kendall tried to comfort me but I knew he was crying too.

* * *

The wait at the hospital went on for ages. I kept rubbing my hands together trying to get rid of the blood from them even though the blood had been washed off eariler. I still felt the warm sticky fluid on my hands and it drove me insane, knowing that his blood was all over my hands. Mrs. Knight put her hand on mine and got me to stop. I stopped crying because I simply ran out of tears. I cried on the way here and even when the nurse was washing my hands. The doctor emerged from the swinging door asking for the Mitchell family. I stood up along with Mrs. Knight and the doctor told us to have a seat.

"Logan had a couple of deep cuts along his wrists and because of the spilt pill bottles we had to pump his stomach, as precaution." He explained trying to put it in a way that we could handle. "He is asleep so one of you can go back to see him." Mrs. Knight nudged me soI stood up and followed the doctor to the room. 'J2' I would have smiled at the irony but I was nervous as to what to expect.

I walked in and he was lying on the bed, tubes and wires everywhere accompanied by the annoying beep. I sat next to him and waited. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours before he woke up.

"Where am I? Ow, my head." He tried to move his arm and rub his head but the tube limited his arm movement, the bandage didn't help much either. "Carlos? What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Why?" I asked not answering his question.

"Yeah why?" He didn't understand what I meant so I said it again.

"Why would you do that Logan? You're supposed to be the smart one, the one who never let's anything get to him." I sobbed again, this time glad that he was back.

"I-I couldn't stand it." He mumbled without looking at me. I didn't hear him clearly so I asked him to repeat it, "I can't stand not having..."

"Not having what?" I asked when he didn't finish his sentence.

"You." He said simply before kissing me on the lips.

**A/N: **I know it's really short! I thought it would be longer but I guessed wrong. Please review! Have a kick but day! ~RAY~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am posting this because the bunny won't let me think of anything else, also I feel in the mood for some depressing thoughts. I hope you all enjoy it enough to review!

Warning/Disclaimer: There will be some boyXboy scenes. Also I own nothing except the bunny.

Carlos POV

I bought Logan a bouquet of Baby's Breath and Feverfew, his face brightened when he saw me with the flowers. I put them next to his bed and pulled a stuffed animal, it was a panda because I knew he loved them. He hugged it and leaned in to kiss me.

"Do you know what the mean?" He asked motioning to the flowers; I shook my head and let him continue explaining.

"The Baby's Breath is given to show your everlasting love while the Feverfew stands for the protection of another. I read about botany while I took Advanced Chemistry, knowing what plants could kill a person when used in the correct setting is fascinating." The color on my face fell, Logan was talking about deadly plants no less than 24 hours after he tried to take his own life. He looked at me for a minute with confusion written all over his face, after a few seconds he connected the dots.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I should have thought about what I was saying. I love the flowers and the panda bear." He apologized without looking at me; I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear.

"Please, don't ever think like that ever again. I am always here for you Logan so you have to promise me that you will always be here for me."

"I promise." He returned the hug, his bandaged arms wrapped around my waist. The doctor walked in, he would probably be scared for life if things had gotten out of hand before he walked in.

"Mr. Mitchell it's time for your evaluation." His voice was warm but I felt like I shouldn't be here so I got up to leave. Logan grabbed my wrist and I couldn't get away.

"I want him to stay; otherwise I won't do the evaluation." Logan glared at the medical professional, daring him to object. The doctor sighed and allowed me to stay, I knew he would rather have me outside but it wasn't up to him.

The psych evaluation began with the normal questions, name, date of birth, age, place of residency. When he started asking more personal questions I felt more nervous about staying. Logan looked okay with everything; he took it all in stride, almost like nothing ever happened.

"Do you still want to kill yourself?" That question made my heart sink, I knew he had to ask it but I still felt bad.

"Not anymore." Writing the answer down he had to ask another question. 'What changed your mind about it?' When Logan pointed at me for the answer I felt my face get hot and I laughed nervously. He grumbled and wrote Logan's answer down before excusing himself, rather quickly.

A couple of hours later Logan had fallen asleep while playing Mario Kart. A nurse politely asked is she could enter the room, the door swung open and I barely noticed the nurse. Then she started talking, at first I thought she was talking to herself but when I heard Logan's name I knew she had directed the conversation at me.

"….will be able to leave tonight, are you able to get him home? And we need to go over some post-suicide rules, so I would appreciate it if you could follow me." I nodded, getting off the hospital bed trying not to disturb Logan while he slept. I placed a small kiss on the top of his head before following the nurse to the front desk.

"Thank you. Since we assumed that he consumed pills along with slitting his wrists the rules are very strict. First off he cannot be alone for the first week, yes even in the shower. Someone needs to be with him at all times. Second, any and all sharp objects need to be hidden away along with all medication, for obvious reasons. Lastly, if his attitude changes or you notice something is amiss, bring him back to the hospital immediately." She then handed me a booklet full of the rules she just explained along with some methods to calm a suicidal person down. I used everything I had to not break down in front of her, all this because Logan couldn't tell me.

I slowly made my way back to his room, wondering if I could handle all of this. I wouldn't mind spending time with Logan but I didn't want him to have a repeat performance, especially if I looked away for more than a minute. I entered the room to find Logan awake and staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you didn't want somebody who's 'broken.'" He started crying so I pulled him into me. I rocked him until he stopped sobbing into my chest.

"I'm sorry Logan; I thought you would still be asleep when I got back. The nurse told me that you could be released tonight. I should have woken you up and told you." I felt bad because technically I was the cause of all this.

"Carlos, what else did they say? I know they had to have said more, about well you know…." He couldn't finish the sentence because I pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up.

"I will take care of it okay? Now go back to bed, and this time I will be there for you, always." He yawned and relaxed in my arms, falling asleep within seconds. I fell asleep as well, knowing that Logan would be okay because I would always be there for him, no matter what.

"I love you Logan." I whispered before I fell into dream land.

"I…..love…..Car….." Mumbled a sleeping Logan.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this part! I spent alot of time reading about botany so I decided to use it here! Reviews would make me smile! Have a happy day!~RAY~


End file.
